You Belong With Me
by JonasFan101
Summary: Nick is a successful businessman whose work seems to be the one thing that consumes him. His world is turned upside down when he meets the one woman who can change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Nick's POV**

Work. Today was just another day of the work that would be consuming the rest of my life. Nothing was going to change that.

Work has become the one thing that has consumed my life for the last four years of my life. A sudden knock on the door interrupted my worthless thoughts.

"Come in."

My secretary walked in and places a file on top of my desk.

"Mr. Gray you're 11:00 appointment just arrived."

I looked down at my watch which had just stroke 11, right on time. "Tell Mr. Oken to come in."

"He had to cancel but he sent his business partner to come today."

"Ok then just send him in," I responded in a dully manner.

"It's a she Mr. Gray."

"Ok then send her in."

She turned her back facing me and quietly left.

I started scribbling some stuff down on my planner until the door cracked open and in walks the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

I calmly got up off my chair and held out my hand. She gladly took my genuine gesture and shook my hand. "I'm sorry my partner couldn't come today, his wife is birthing birth right now."

"It's not a problem. Family is always more important than work." What I just said was what I truly believe. People say business should always come first, but even though I spend half of my current life working, family will always be more important to me.

"Thank for being lenient on us. Oliver thought that we were going to lose this business deal."

"I'm not one of those selfish bosses who only seem to care about themselves."

"Good to know."

"So what offer do you have for my company?"

"Well Mr. Gray…"

I cut her off short before she was able to finish her sentence. "Call be Nick, Mr. Gray's my father." She smiled making me feel a bit more comfortable that she didn't think I was an arrogant man. "Well are you just going to keep smiling or are you going to tell me your name. Either way works fine."

"I'm Miley. Miley Stewart."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." I looked on her face and she started to blush a little.

I wasn't lying. She is the most gorgeous woman I've have ever met. Five minutes with her and I was already slacking off. That has never happened before.

We continued to chat which made me feel time has gone by faster and faster as I enjoyed this moment with Miley.

It was long before I heard another knock on the door and I realized that my secretary was about to end my time with Miley.

"Mr. Gray your next appointment has just arrived."

Miley suddenly got up before I told her to stay for a second. "Could you tell him to wait for two minutes please Elizabeth?"

"I'll tell him right away Mr. Gray."

When she closed the door behind I turned my attention back to the beautiful brunette before me. "I'm sorry about that Miley."

"I should me the one apologizing. I was interrupting your appointment." I noticed how genuine her apologetic look is.

I smiled at her to show that I was not upset. "It was my decision Miley, you can't change anything now."

She laughed. "Well it was nice talking to you Nick, but I don't want to make your next appointment wait."

She got up and as she was about to open the door I gather up the courage inside of me, "wait when will I ever see you again?"

She turned back and smiled at me one more time. "We'll see. Fate always has everything planned out. You just have to see what happens," she says before closing the door and walked out of my life.

I am going to find out more about this woman whether she was willing to or not.

I finished my next appointment with the person who just ruined my chances with someone as beautiful as her.

I decided to spend the first few minutes of my lunch break to think about Miley. If I can't get her out of my system now I will never be able too.

I started to regret signing the contract with Oliver a week ago. Today was just to discuss our contract. If I didn't signed that contract I was able to make an excuse so I could meet Miley again.

I was a lucky guy who has connections with some of the wealthiest and most respected people in Los Angeles because of his guy here. If he can't help me find out more about Miley than I was doomed.

By the time I ended the day I was about to pass out, but the day wasn't over yet. I drove in my Ferrari down to my parents' mansion but before I went down there I stopped by in front of a flower shop near my parent's place.

I entered the shop where one of the few people I truly respect was arranging some daisies into a vase.

"Hi Nick, going to visit your parents tonight?"

"Yes I am. You have anything I can give my mom today Margaret?"

"How about some tulips? Some just arrived this morning."

I nodded my head. She immediately took out a flower bouquet of beautiful yellow tulips that hasn't bloomed yet.

"Thanks Maggie." I took the bouquet and place it in the passenger seat and drove to my parent's place in record time.

Every once in a while my brothers and I have dinner with my parents and tonight was one of those nights.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and my mother opened it. "Nick you're here." She pulled me in and gave me a tight hug.

"Hi mom," I exhaled slowly. "I've missed you." I walked back to my car to get the flowers I got for my mom.

"These are beautiful Nick, thank you."

I walked inside and the living room was nicely lit as it always is. No one is here. "Am I early or something mom?"

"No honey, Joe and Kevin couldn't make it. They're stuck in New York City."

I heard two people talking from the dining room. "Who's in the dining room with dad?"

"Your father invited one of his friends and his daughter for dinner tonight."

I looked at my mom for a second and immediately knew what she was up to. "Mom is this another one of your blind dates idea?"

"She's a nice girl Nick. Trust me on this one son. I have a feeling about her."

"I hope so mom." She slightly tugged my arm and we walked down into the dining room. My mom always has good taste but she could never pick up the absolutely right woman for me.

AS we walked in I notice the woman who was talking to my father. "Nick you're here I want you to meet Miley."

She turned around and I realized that she was my Miley. I was too shocked to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV**

I could not comprehend the fact that Miley was here, in my parents' living room. While my dad left to help my mom check on dinner I stood alone with the two people I've never thought were related to each other.

Mr. Stewart stood upright, one hand in his pocket and his other extended towards me. "It's been a while hasn't it Nicholas," he chuckled politely.

I quickly grabbed and shook his hand. "It's been a couple years now sir. It's very nice to meet you again."

"Of course. Of course," he responded as he looked over at Miley. "Nick, I would like you to meet my daughter…"

"Miley," I blurted, not realizing that I was interrupting Mr. Stewart.

"Oh so you guys know each other," he stately confusedly.

I slowly glanced over at Miley. "Dad, Nick is my firm's business partner from now on. I just went over to his company to talk with him this afternoon."

"Great. So now we all know each other. Manhattan is a small world."

My mom reentered the room. "Dinner's ready everyone."

Mr. Stewart clasped his hands together and walked with my mother to the dining room.

"My dad was right. This world really is small."

I smiled. "Come on I'll escort you to the dinner table." As we walked from the living room to the dining all I could do was smile.

The dining table was decorated with at least a dozen candles spread around the table. My mom always had expensive taste, but I always felt that she deserved even though just the table and dining tableware was worth an estimated $20,000.

While my parents and Mr. Stewart were talking cheerfully all I could do was glanced over at Miley a couple of times here and there.

"Denise, your cooking hasn't changed…" the beeping of his phone interrupted him. "Excuse me for a moment." After a few seconds he closed his phone and sighed. "What a bummer to ruin such a great evening."

After we finished dinner we went back to the living room and sat by the fireplace.

"Is something the matter Robbie," my father asked.

"I need to return to Los Angeles immediately. My plan to buy a new company has been finalized and I need to sign papers over there. I'm sorry Miley but I guess you need to take a taxi back to your hotel."

"It's ok Mr. Stewart my car is parked out front. I can give her a ride back home."

"That's great, now I don't have to feel regretful on the ride back to L.A." He got up and buttoned his blazer. "It's been a great time spending some time with you guys. I'll be back in a couple of days and then we can plan another dinner party at my place." AS he got up he hugged Miley, "I gotta but I'll call you when I land."

After Miley chatted with my parents for about 15 minutes she got up. "Thank you so much for the lovely dinner, but I guess I have to go."

We left and helped straight towards my parked car. "I see you have great taste in cars Nick."

"Thank you this is the latest car in my collection."

"You're quite a car enthusiast aren't you?"

I chuckled as I opened the passenger car door for her. "I guess you can call me a geek when it comes to cars."

I walked over and opened my car door and got it. "You've probably have a lot of cars in your collection then."

"I'll show you sometime when you're free," I replied as I put the gear in reserved and pull out of the driveway.

"So where are you heading Miley?"

"The Trump Hotel."

"That where I lived," I replied happily.

"Odd world huh. I just moved in on the 45th floor."

"I guess now we're neighbors. I'm on the same floor too. I guess I'm saving a lot of money on driving you home if you didn't live there."

I pulled into my reserved parking space and got out to open the car door for her. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem, we neighbors now. Neighbors have to be on friendly terms remembered."

Michael the doorman opened the front door for us. "Welcome back Nick and Miss…"

"Miss Stewart, she's the new tenant on the 45th floor," I answered.

"Oh so you're the famous Miss Stewart. I've thought I saw you somewhere before."

"From now on you'll be seeing be seeing me often, and by the way you can call me Miley from now on."

"Of course Miss… I mean Miley."

As we entered the elevator various people in the lobby were staring at us. It was giving me a very creepy feeling even as the elevators doors started closing.

I escorted her to the door and shoved my hands into my pocket to make myself look cooler. "I guess I'll see you soon then."

"You'll be seeing me sooner than you think."

"What's that suppose to mean."

She laughed, "You'll find out sooner than later."

"You're not really giving me any leads Miley."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine if you're not giving me hints I guess I'll head back to my place."

"I'm not giving you any hints Nick, just go home and you'll find out soon enough."

"Alright, alright I'll go home," I said as I slowly walked over to my place. When I turned around she had already closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
